


Little Reformed Peridot Stories

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, I'll add more character tags as they are needed, Not Canon Compliant, Reformed Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of short little (often cute)scenes that fit into the canon of Normality but won't fit into the flow of it. Instead of just letting these die in my head I decided to write them and post them in a compilation.<br/>(I changed the title. It went from "chronicles" to "stories")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit bad for posting this before I reached the point where Peridot has reformed in Normality but I also just wanted to do it when I wrote it instead of waiting for probably a few months. You can probably read this after chapter 3. (which is almost done) Because I didn't describe Peridot in this story I'll just link you to a drawing I did with no spoilers in the description. http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/136986799561/recent-events-made-me-feel-like-drawing-my-little
> 
> If you go through my "Reformed Peridot" tag you can see the rest of her.

_Description: Peridot is feeling some pain in her palm which didn’t go unnoticed by Amethyst. What can she do to help her favourite nerd?_

 

Peridot put down her pen then removed her right glove and started massaging her palm with her left thumb. She bent and flexed her fingers hoping to alleviate the numb pain.

 

Amethyst heard Peridot grumbling and came over when she saw Peridot massaging her palm.

 

“Hey Peri, you okay?” Amethyst asked sitting at the island next to Peridot.

 

Peridot forced a smile. “Yeah I’m fine.” She stopped her massaging. “That just happens on occasion.”

 

Amethyst made a thoughtful noise. “Hey, can I see your hand for a sec?”

 

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

 

“I think I know a way to make you feel better,” Amethyst replied with a playful smirk.

 

Feeling highly skeptical Peridot offered her right hand to Amethyst who gently took it into her own. Amethyst then smiled and planted a kiss on Peridot’s heavily scarred palm. This got a started noise and then a soft laugh.

 

“Did it work?" 

 

"No,” Peridot replied deadpan. “But it could just need further research.” She then wiggled her eyebrows which got a very hearty laugh out of Amethyst.

 

Amethyst kissed the back of Peridot’s hand then slowly worked her way up the other’s arm thoroughly covering the pale blue-green burns with kisses. Peridot started giggling which quickly turned into loud uncontrollable laughter. She waved her free hand telling Amethyst to stop, Peridot caught her breath.

 

She pulled out her tape recorder. “Side-note, I am highly sensitive along the edges of my damage.”

 

She then put it away and smiled at Amethyst. “I enjoyed learning that.”

 

Amethyst smiled back. “Glad we did that extra ‘research’ then.”

 

The distraction actually did help ease Peridot’s pain and she returned to her writing as Amethyst prepared a snack, both with smiles on their faces.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Peridot and Amethyst spent some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little scene that takes place immediately after chapter 5 of Normality. I could have put it in the chapter itself but I like ending each chapter with a log.

“Hey Boo-peri,” Amethyst waved from the couch.

 

Peridot snorted a laugh. “What?”

 

“Yeah, see, Boo-berry is a cereal mascot,” Amethyst explained. “He’s this cute ghost…”

 

A small “hm” is all Amethyst got in response.

 

Amethyst blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “That one needs to go back to the drawing board, huh.”

 

“Well, I appreciate the effort,” Peridot said.

 

She was about to sit next to Amethyst. “Hey, can I just get a good look at you first?”

 

Peridot shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Amethyst took in Peridot’s new form and started to smile. “I forgot just how cute you are.”

 

Peridot blushed and sat next to Amethyst muttering “I’m not cute.” But she actually did like it when Amethyst called her that.

 

The two cuddled on the couch.

 

“I really missed this,” Amethyst let out a contented sigh.

 

“I know, I listened to your message.” It really didn’t feel like any time had passed to Peridot. “Normally I’d be mad that somebody made a recording on my log without my permission but I’ll make an exception for you… In short, it was a nice message.”

 

“Glad you liked it.”

 

Peridot and Amethyst wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed like that for a while.

 

Amethyst had started drumming her fingers in thought.

 

Peridot let out a slightly groggy groan. “Did you always have this involuntary impulse?”

 

Amethyst stopped. “Oh, sorry Peri. I was just debating asking you something.”

 

“Just do it so we can resume our relaxing.”

 

“Um, look, you really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Peridot sat up. “Can I see your hand? I just wanna know what’s going on with you.”

 

Peridot considered saying no. “You’re going to see it sooner or later; might as well get it over with.”

 

Peridot removed her glove and gave her hand to Amethyst.

 

“Oh Peri.” Amethyst thought while taking in the damage. “So, uh. How does it feel?”

 

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “You’re feeling it right now.”

 

“Heh, no. I mean, how does it feel to you?”

 

Peridot had a hard time thinking of a good description. “Do you remember what it feels like to be destabilized?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well it kind of feels like that.” Peridot went back to thinking. “But not as intense. It sort of feels like my arm is there but not really. Hm. It’s very difficult to describe.”

 

During Peridot’s explanation Amethyst started rubbing Peridot’s hand.

 

Peridot smiled. “That feels nice.”

 

This continued for a bit.

 

“Amethyst.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Nah, it’s just a massage.” Amethyst waved it off.

 

“I mean for everything.” Peridot took her hand away. “Now, ‘couch time’ is supposed to be relaxing for the both of us. I think it’s about time we get back to that.”

 

“All right,” Amethyst leaned back with a smile leaving plenty of room for Peridot to curl up on her.

 

Peridot grabbed her book and curled up against Amethyst and started reading. They stayed like that just enjoying each other’s company.

 

Amethyst eventually dozed off. Peridot found the sound soothing. She likes the reminder that somebody who cares about her is there.


	3. Peri's First Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snowed in Beach City! There's a lot of fun stuff you can do with snow, such as throw it.

Peridot's sharply inhaled as she stepped outside onto the snowy beach. She hadn't expected the cold winter air to sting her burns so much. She rolled down her sleeves and put her hands in her pocket.

 

"Yeeeaaaahhhh!" Amethyst cheered as she ran out of the house past Peridot with Steven above her head. She then threw him into a snow pile.

 

Peridot laughed.

 

"Amethyst!" Pearl however, did not find it amusing. "He could get sick!"

 

Steven popped out of the snow pile. "I'm fine Pearl."

 

"Yeah P, we do this every winter."

 

As Pearl and Amethyst argued Peridot decided to investigate the strange white powder. It was very cold to the touch, as she held it in her hand she noticed how it shined and sparkled and how it was a collection of tiny pieces, each unique. 

 

Peridot glanced up and saw Amethyst throw a compressed sphere of the powdery substance at Pearl. And then saw Pearl, in a huff make a sphere of her own.

 

Peridot decided to try it for herself. It stung the fingers on her right hand but she successfully made a small snowball of her own. Now, who to throw it at?

 

Peridot decided on Amethyst and snuck up on her, the snow crunching beneath her boots nearly gave Peridot away. Peridot had a mischievous smirk on her face.

 

She threw the snowball and nailed Amethyst square on the back. This took her by surprise and she turned around and laughed.

 

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that Peri!" Amethyst grabbed two handfuls of snow and chased Peridot. They were both laughing at this point.

 

Peridot tripped and fell. Amethyst smushed snow on her neck.

 

"Ah! Cold! **COLD!** " Peridot swatted at Amethyst.

 

Amethyst backed off and made another snowball but Peridot wasn't going to take this lying down so she made her own.

 

Amethyst threw her snowball, Peridot's old instincts kicked in and she dodged it and threw her own. Amethyst avoided it and it hit Pearl.

 

Pearl let out a disgruntled noise and crossed her arms.

 

Peridot and Amethyst continued their snowball fight, Steven quickly joined in. Pearl kept her distance ready to swoop in if Steven got hurt. They continued for some time.

 

Eventually the trio was out of breath from all the laughing and running so they stopped.

 

They, along with Pearl, walked into the house and Steven shed his coat and mitts. He breathed into his freezing cold hands. Peridot copied him. Unfortunately, as a Gem Peridot's breath wasn't very warm so it didn't do much good.

 

"Hands cold Peri?" Peridot nodded. "Rub 'em together." Amethyst demonstrated.

 

Peridot removed her gloves and did just that. It brought some relief.

 

Garnet, from the kitchen, told the group that she made some hot chocolate. The snow warriors grabbed their mugs and sat by the fire.

 

"That white substance was very fascinating," Peridot took a sip. The mug was very hot on her palm.

 

"That was your first snowfall!" Steven was very happy for Peridot.

 

She didn't quite understand his excitement. "Yes, it was overall an enjoyable experience." She smiled. "That battle of ours was very entertaining."

 

Amethyst laughed. "Yeah! Snowball fights are great!"

 

"We need to make snowgems tomorrow!" Steven grinned.

 

Peridot cocked her head to the side. "What's a snowgem?"

 

"It's us but made out of snow!" Steven waved his arms in excitement.

 

"Is there anything else we can do with snow?" Peridot grew very curious about any applications snow had.

 

Steven excitedly told Peridot about sledding, igloos, and every other snowy day activity he could think of. Peridot listened to him with her undivided attention taking the occasional sip of hot chocolate.

 

She really looked forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to do something involving Peridot experiencing snow for the first time. I also wanted to add another "chapter" to this and with the timeline of Normality it all worked out.


	4. Befriending Lapis Lazuli Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has been very nice to Peridot since she's reformed. That's not a bad thing, just unusual. Peridot felt they need to clear the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a short series of little scenes showing how Peridot and Lapis became friends while Jasper was away.

_Log date 10 23 2_

 

_Lazuli has been unusually nice to me since my regeneration. I felt that I should investigate it to make sure this isn’t some elaborate prank._

 

"Lazuli."

 

Lapis turned to Peridot; she had been watching the waves of the ocean. "Peridot."

 

"I need to talk to you about your recent behaviour towards me."

 

Lapis' eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

 

Peridot's stomach dropped. "Nothing bad. I'm just confused." Peridot fiddled with her hands. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

 

Lapis frowned. "What? You want me to be mean?"

 

Peridot waved her hands in-front of her face. "Oh! Nonono! I'm glad you're being nice. I'm just confused. It was just so sudden."

 

Lapis' expression returned to neutral.

 

Peridot sighed. "It's not important, forget I asked."

 

Peridot turned to walk away.

 

"You seemed lonely."

 

Peridot turned back. "Huh?"

 

"I know you like Jasper and you seemed sad she was gone."

 

"So you decided to be nice to make me feel better?"

 

Peridot wasn't entirely sure how to feel.

 

Lapis nodded.

 

"Uh, thanks," Peridot frowned. "So I guess you'll go back to your old ways when Jasper returns?"

 

"What makes you so sure she'll come back?"

 

Peridot shrugged. "It's Jasper, she always comes back. Quartzes are loyal and she's always been there for me."

 

Lapis was lost in thought.

 

"I know it sounds odd especially considering how I ended up stranded on this planet. But other than that Jasper's been good to me."

 

"What if she's corrupted?"

 

Peridot's heart sank. "Jasper's strong. That won't happen."

 

Lapis frowned. "You really think highly of her."

 

Peridot let out a small laugh. "Well, she _did_ protect me from less than honourable Gems." She sighed. "I know your experience as Malachite was... deeply unpleasant but Jasper really isn't that bad."

 

Lapis dismissively waved her hand. "I know, we talked about it.” Lapis quirked her eyebrow and smirked. “I just thought you had higher standards."

 

Peridot picked up on the joke.

 

"Heh, what made you think that? How cool I look?" Peridot lowered her visor with a smirk.

 

"Ha! You! You look like a nerd trying to look cool and failing!"

 

Peridot put her visor back in place. "You just have bad taste."

 

Lapis snorted and messed up Peridot's hair. "Yeah, _I'm_ the one with bad taste. You look like a rooster."

 

"You just said I look like a nerd." Peridot ran her fingers through her hair to get it all back in place.

 

Lapis let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, a nerdy rooster.”

 

Peridot sighed. "I'm going to miss this."

 

"Hm?"

 

"When Jasper comes back you'll have no reason to keep being nice to me." Peridot frowned.

 

"Nah, you grew on me." Lapis shrugged.

 

"Oh? Heh, that's good." A small smile reached Peridot's face. 

 

"Besides, I'm sick of being lonely." Lapis crossed her arms. "Steven's great but I like having someone to talk to other than him."

 

Peridot nodded. "I know what you mean. It was the same way for me on Homeworld."

 

"Homeworld's terrible now."

 

Peridot just couldn't disagree. She misses the technology but that's about it at this point.

 

"That's all I've known."

 

"I'm not sure you could've survived on my Homeworld. No TV, no games, there were books but that's about it."

 

Peridot awkwardly laughed.

 

Lapis smirked. "You know I'm right.”

 

_I’m very happy to report that our little chat was a success. I wish I had thought of a witty comeback to Lapis saying I wouldn’t last on her Homeworld. That part was... awkward._


	5. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot decided to grow a garden on the farm. Amethyst was basically shooed away as Peridot worked and decided to watch her tend to it.

Peridot sighed with satisfaction as she looked over her newly dug up garden on the farmyard. She wiped the sweat from her brow and ended up getting dirt on her forehead in the process.

 

Peridot had decided to tie her hoodie around her waist as she worked on her garden. Amethyst really couldn’t complain as she watched her partner at work. The technician doesn’t have very large muscles but what is there is surprisingly toned and seeing Peridot’s bare arms has become something of a rare occurrence.

 

Amethyst felt her cheeks warm up as she watched Peridot’s muscles move and flex as she planted seeds and pea sprouts.

 

She just couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 

Peridot felt Amethyst’s eyes on her. She turned around to her girlfriend and lowered her visor with a smirk.

 

“Like what you see?“

 

Amethyst did a wolf whistle and shouted back, "how could I not?”

 

Feeling satisfied and hiding a giggle Peridot put her visor back in place covering part of her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I dunno. I drew a thing and then wrote a thing and then decided to stick it in here. I think a garden would be a nice little stress reliever for Peridot. She gets to dig around in dirt and tend to new lifeforms. It seems oddly fitting for a former kindergartner.
> 
> I love Peridot with chubby arms but there's just something about how Lauren and Hilary draw her with slight muscle definition that just gets me.
> 
> Also, I want her and Amethyst to be dorks together.


	6. Grease Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing up an old truck is hard and dirty work.

Peridot and Pearl were working on an old truck together. Peridot stood on a crate elbows deep in the engine, hair tied back and hoodie tied around her waist. Both her and Pearl were covered in oil and grease.

 

Pearl grabbed a towel and started to wipe herself clean. “Okay Peridot, that’s enough for today.”

 

Peridot pouted. “Aw, already?”

 

Pearl lightly chuckled. “I’m afraid so. There’s too much for us to finish today.”

 

Peridot’s pout intensified and she drummed her fingers on the hood of the truck. “But there’s not enough left for tomorrow.”

 

Pearl gave Peridot a sly look. “That only works when Steven does it.”

 

Peridot straightened up and shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” She then hopped off of her crate and started walking towards Amethyst who was sitting on a hay bale against the barn.

 

Amethyst stood up with a smile and then walked up to Peridot. “Aw, you look like a regular ol’ grease monkey.”

 

Amethyst went to hug Peridot who backed away.

 

“Amethyst, I’m filthy.”

 

Amethyst laughed. “Peri, you’ve been in my room, filthy’s kinda my thing.”

 

“Alright.” Peridot smiled and hugged Amethyst.

 

Amethyst started to play with the ends of Peridot’s hair. “You know I love your fin but this ponytail’s really cute.”

 

Peridot smiled. “Heh, really? Maybe I should wear my hair like this more often.”

 

Amethyst smiled back and leaned into Peridot’s cheek. Peridot expected a kiss but got something a bit unexpected.

 

A lick.

 

Peridot started to giggle with a blush covering her entire face. “Ew, why’d you do that?”

 

Amethyst licked her lips. “Motor oil’s one of my faves.”

 

Peridot’s giggling was now out of control. “What did I get myself into?”

 

Amethyst laughed heartily.

 

“A mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made reference a few times to there being an old broken-down truck on the farmyard. It's actually a different one from what you saw in The Answer. One of my earlier bits of writing was called "The Truck" and that is the origin of this truck. Short story even shorter, Peridot wanted to keep building stuff with Pearl so she started taking appliances apart around the house. She eventually confessed to this and so Pearl acquired a very old and beat-up truck for them to work on.
> 
> Peridot was pleasantly surprised to find out that Pearl hadn't finished working on it while she was regenerating.


	7. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the now annual camping trip for the Crystal Gems and Peridot's first time staying out in the wilderness not fearing for her life.

Peridot grunted as she shifted the weight of her large backpack. It was easy to carry at first but the group has been hiking for a while now.

 

“I can take that off your hands if you want,” Amethyst offered.

 

“No, I’m fine,” Peridot replied as stubborn as ever.

 

“We’re almost there anyway,” Pearl chimed in.

 

* * *

‘Almost there’ ended up meaning ‘another half hour’ but they did arrive at the campground.

 

Peridot happily put her backpack down and sat to catch her breath.

 

The group split up; Connie and Steven started to unpack their backpacks with some help from Lapis, Garnet, and Pearl planned out where the fire should go. Amethyst wandered off somewhere.

 

Jasper sat down next to Peridot. “So, what _is_ in that thing?”

 

“A tent, some snacks, Steven’s Gameboy, batteries for said Gameboy, books, blankets, some sweaters, gloves that actually do have backs and fingers, oh, and a light so I can play the Gameboy in the dark without lighting up the whole camp with my gem,” Peridot replied listing it all off on her fingers.

 

Jasper was wide-eyed. “Seriously? Heh, you’re such an earthling now.”

 

Peridot stuck out her tongue. “You were made on Earth, _I_ just adapted.”

 

Jasper patted Peridot on the back. “I came out of the ground on this planet but you’re more like an earthling than I am.”

 

Peridot laughed.

 

Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Hey, when you two are done I wanna head into the woods with you.”

 

“Sure, but why? We just got here.”

 

“Somebody needs to get fire wood. And I can show you around and we can do some other things too.”

 

“Other things, you say?” Peridot wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Amethyst laughed. “I wasn’t even thinking about that. But sure, we can make out in the bushes too.”

 

Amethyst then shouted, “ME AND PERI ARE GONNA GET FIRE WOOD!”

 

Peridot stood next to Amethyst and they dissolved into giggles before they left.

 

Pearl sighed. “They’re not getting fire wood, are they?”

 

“Have faith,” Garnet replied.

 

* * *

 

“So, you excited to camp?” Amethyst asked as she picked up some branches.

 

“To be honest, not really. I enjoy spending time with everybody but I’ve spent more than enough cold nights outside for several lifetimes.” Peridot hummed in thought. “But it will be nice to have shelter for once.” She frowned. “I think being on the run made me feel vulnerable resting in wide open spaces.”

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be, we were enemies. Besides, if that didn’t happen Earth wouldn’t even be here.” Peridot shrugged. “I think it’s a fair trade. _More_ than a fair trade in fact. If Earth were destroyed we wouldn’t be together and there’d be no bushes for us to kiss in.”

 

Amethyst snorted. “You really wanna make out in the bushes?”

 

With a smirk Peridot backed up into some. Amethyst burst out laughing.

 

“You know Peri, it doesn’t _actually_ need to be in a bush.”

 

“I know, it just sounded fun.”

 

“Weirdo.”

 

Amethyst joined Peridot, she put her hands on Peridot’s hips and their lips met.

 

* * *

 

It’s the evening, Garnet started a fire using the wood that Peridot and Amethyst managed to remember. The campers gathered around the fire, a handful on them roasting marshmallows. 

 

Steven just finished his and he sandwiched it between graham crackers and chocolate. He turned to Peridot. “You sure you don’t want any?”

 

Peridot glanced at Connie who had a long strand of roasted marshmallow hanging between her mouth and the treat and wrinkled her nose. “Yeah I’m sure, that looks far too sticky for me. I’ll have the cracker and chocolate though.”

 

Steven passed her a graham cracker and chocolate bar and Peridot thanked him.

 

After some more smoore eating Connie’s eyes lit up. “Oh!” She shouted in excitement with a full mouth. She swallowed before continuing. “We need to tell scary stories! That’s what campers always do in books and on TV!”

 

Steven cheered. “Who wants to go first?”

 

Surprisingly Peridot boldly offered to go first. Telling scary stories was the one thing about camping she was looking forward to. Such tales she cold tell based off of her life on Homeworld!

 

She cleared her throat and took the flashlight offered to her by Connie. Peridot turned it on, the light reflected off of her visor and she started.

 

“Aright, this tale will chill the construct of any technician, and perhaps some non-technicians.

 

A group of technicians worked on an injector drill which was making a strange sound. They opened the access panel and saw nothing wrong. This is the worst thing a technician can imagine. They stood there scratching their heads and consulted each other.

 

As they were doing so they heard a noise from the drill.”

 

Peridot flashed her large sharp teeth, the light glinted off of them. The group inched closer to her.

 

“ _Scratch scratch scratch_

 

was all they could hear coming from the drill. They grouped together and slowly approached it.

 

The peridot pinpointed the exact location of the sound and the emerald grabbed a rock and smashed the glass on the injector.

 

They heard a moan.”

 

The group moved even closer in anticipation.

 

“The moans grew louder and then, **a red hand shot out of the broken glass and grabbed them.** ”

 

Amethyst grabbed the shoulders of Steven and Connie and they screamed. Amethyst burst out into giggles and Peridot snickered.

 

“As it turns out the slurry wasn’t properly made and a Gem formed improperly inside of the drill itself. Nobody knows how long she was in there.”

 

Steven gave Peridot a nervous smile. “Wow, that was a pretty good story Peri.” He laughed. “Good thing nothing like that ever happened.”

 

Peridot gave him a blank look. “Oh no, that actually did happen. I was the peridot in the story.”

 

“So what happened to her?”

 

“She was shattered and melted down to be used in future productions,” Peridot replied with a shrug. “She was defective and that’s what happens to defective Gems on Homeworld.”

 

This fact and how blase Peridot was about it ended up being more unsettling for the earthlings than the story itself.

 

Steven quickly moved the group on with a story of his own. The campers took turns telling scary stories until night fell.

 

* * *

 

Two tents were set up earlier in the day.

 

Peridot and Amethyst’s giggling could be heard coming from one of the tents and their silhouettes moved in strange ways.

 

Pearl pursed her lips. “Those two…”

 

She was able to hear the giggling more clearly as she moved closer to the tent.

 

“You two had better not be doing anything inappropriate, there are minors nearby,” Pearl said in a warning tone as she poked her head into the tent.

 

“Seriously Pearl?” Amethyst was the first to speak. “We aren’t doing anything.”

 

Pearl raised an eyebrow. “Then why are your hands up Peridot’s shirt?”

 

“Peri’s tummy’s cute,” Amethyst said with a shrug.

 

“And I like tummy rubs,” Peridot finally spoke up. She then thought. “Wait, WHAT IF WE WERE DOING SOMETHING?! You just barged in here!”

 

Pearl’s cheeks lit up with a teal blush. “Um…” She vanished as quickly as she came.

 

Peridot raised an eyebrow. “That Pearl… We’re not nearly as bad as Ruby and Sapphire.”

 

“You mean the fused in an eternal hug thing, or the constant flirting and kissing when they’re not Garnet?”

 

“The flirting, we have _some_ self-control.”

 

Amethyst snickered. “I dunno Peri, we did have some fun earlier.”

 

Peridot was now almost as flustered as she was when Pearl barged into their tent. “We were nowhere near anybody!”

 

Amethyst chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re a blushing mess.”

 

Amethyst rolled over. “Good night.”

 

“Don’t get me all worked up and then roll over!” Peridot’s protesting fell on deaf ears. She clicked her tongue. “Honestly…”

 

She took a fond look at Amethyst, removed her visor, then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a second part for this. I wanted to do something more involving the bushes but scrapped the idea after doing some research.


	8. Camping Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe making out in the bushes wasn't such a good idea...

Amethyst woke up to the sound of Peridot grunting in frustration. She cracked open an eye and saw Peridot clawing at her stomach.

 

“Good morning,” Peridot said between grumbles. She grunted under her breath, “I’m so itchy.”

 

Amethyst fully opened her eyes and looked at Peridot. “Mornin’ Peri. Um, so don’t panic but you’re looking kinda blue.”

 

Sure enough, Peridot’s neck, face, and lower arms were covered in a blue blotchy rash.

 

“I know,” Peridot exclaimed. “And I itch all over! What’s wrong with me?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “I dunno, ask somebody smart.”

 

“Okay, first off, you’re not dumb, your knowledge is very specific, secondly, you’re right. I should ask Pearl.”

 

Peridot got up and left the tent.

 

* * *

 

“So you have no idea what’s wrong with me?” Peridot asked an uncomfortable looking Pearl.

 

“I’m sorry Peridot, I’ve never seen this happen to a Gem before,” Pearl put her hand on her chin.

 

Steven and Connie exited their tent. Connie took a look at Peridot in her sorry state and her eyes went wide.

 

“Oh no Peridot, you touched poison oak?”

 

Peridot cocked her head to the side. “Is that a bush? Because I was in a bush yesterday.”

 

“I have something that can help you.” Connie led Peridot into the tent.

 

* * *

 

Connie passed a bottle of lotion to Peridot. “It’s a good thing I’m always prepared. That should help with the itching.”

Steven watched Peridot spread lotion on her tummy with a slightly puzzled expression. This expression turned into confusion when she started to put some on the back of her head.

 

“Just curious, what exactly did you do in the bush?”

 

Peridot blushed, although nobody could see it through her rash. “Um, uh, I-I tripped,” she forced a laugh, “you know me, klutzy little Peri.”

 

Steven and Connie didn’t buy it.

 

“It’s definitely not from kissing Amethyst!”

 

And now they knew why, both of their faces turned red.

 

* * *

 

The group went to the lake. Steven decided to teach Jasper and Peridot how to fish.

 

Both Gems had some trouble baiting their hooks; Jasper because of her huge hands not being good for small fiddly things, and Peridot because she just couldn’t grip anything while wearing her gloves that have backs and fingers. (Connie told her to wear them because she wouldn’t stop scratching.)

 

Out of the kindness of his heart Steven baited the hooks for them. He watched them cast their lines and after a bit he ran off to play with everybody in the lake.

 

After a while Jasper left out of boredom.

 

Peridot heard Lapis laugh and thought it was at the game of marco polo and Jasper wandering around aimlessly.

 

“You look even more annoyed than usual.”

 

But no, Lapis was laughing at Peridot.

 

“Nothing’s biting, I can’t swim because I forgot my water wings and I itch all over,” Peridot said with a scowl.

 

“Rough,” Lapis said slightly unsympathetically then reached into her vest. “If TV’s taught me anything it’s that nerds don’t like outdoorsy activities.” She handed a Gameboy to Peridot. “Good thing one of us was on the ball.”

 

Lapis took the fishing pole. “I’ll fish, you play.”

 

Peridot smiled. “Thanks Lazuli.”

 

Peridot played games on the handheld while everybody played in the water. She occasionally glanced up and smiled at the sight of them having fun.

 

Although she did kind of wish she could join them.

 

* * *

 

In the evening the campers gathered around the fire. The majority of them sang songs and a handful roasted marshmallows.

 

At one point Amethyst walked away and not long after a purple ‘monster’ 'attacked’ the campers and was quickly stopped by Pearl brandishing her spear and Jasper summoning her helmet.

 

Amethyst was very disappointed that her prank failed so spectacularly.

 

* * *

 

Those who decided to sleep in tents went into them when night fell.

 

Amethyst helped Peridot apply more lotion.

 

“Geeze, no more smooching in the bushes for us,” Amethyst said with a frown. “Am I really this handsy?”

 

“Yeah, you usually are,” Peridot replied, she then leaned back to look at Amethyst with a playful expression. “Not that I’m complaining,” she frowned. “Well, I am this time, but that’s only because of the rash.”

 

Amethyst laughed. “Got it, Peri likes handsy.”

 

Peridot’s laugh joined Amethyst’s.

 

With a soft slap on Peridot’s back Amethyst announced she was done applying the lotion.

 

They curled up under a blanket together and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The group left the campground early in the morning.

 

Peridot looked forward to returning to the barn and watching TV. She’s had enough wilderness for now. But other than the incident with the poison oak she enjoyed herself.

 

She’d do it again.


	9. Befriending Lapis Lazuli Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this took a while. I had a very hard time finishing the chapter. I had the beginning in mind for a long time but everything I wrote following it up didn't sit great with me. Fortunately Beta came along and saved me.
> 
> And sorta decimated the premise of this short series because Lapis and Peridot are actually good friends on the show. But whatever, seeing them being good friends in canon makes me happy.

_Log date 2 10 3_

 

_Over the course of staying with Lazuli in the barn I noticed that she watches birds a lot. I felt that our slowly improving friendship could benefit from giving her a gift._

 

_Hopefully this will go better than my first attempt…_

 

Lapis stood on the farmyard with her hand outstretched and a small bird perched on it eating from the pile of birdfeed on Lapis’ palm. She had a small smile on her face.

 

“Lazuli!“

 

The bird flew away and Lapis frowned. She tossed the remaining birdfeed into the grass and turned around to see Peridot holding something behind her back with an awkward smile.

 

“You like birds?”

 

Lapis nodded.

 

Peridot smiled. “Thought so, you keep observing them and likened me to a rooster.”

 

“I said your dumb haircut makes you look like one.”

 

“Heh, yeah. Anyway, here.” Peridot pulled a thick book out from behind her back. She offered it to Lapis. “I bought this for you because I thought you may want to learn more about birds and see pictures of breeds you don’t see around here.”

 

Lapis took the book and started flipping through it.

 

“If you see any birds in there you’d like to study further and we can look it up on the computer. I just felt that you would like something you can carry around.” Peridot nervously wrung her hands.

 

Lapis closed the book with a small smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Peridot didn’t actually expect to be thanked by Lapis Lazuli. “Oh, uh. You’re welcome.”

 

They smiled awkwardly at each other.

 

“Um, I guess I should let you go back to feeding your birds.”

 

Peridot started to walk away.

 

“If you keep quiet and stay still you can join me.”

 

“Oh, sure.” Peridot stood next to Lapis, she fidgeted a little.

 

Lapis got more bird feed then gently held Peridot’s wrist so she would put her hand out like Lapis had earlier. She poured feed into Peridot’s hand.

 

“Try to stay still for once in your life.”

 

Peridot shrugged. “I’ll try.”

 

She tried her best but after a bit she started to fidget. Her palms ached and itched and her fingers twitched.

 

Lapis let out a small sigh. “Well, you lasted longer than I expected.”

 

Lapis scraped the feed out of Peridot’s hand and into her own.

 

Peridot scratched her palm. “I’m sorry Lazuli, for some reason I just can’t stay still.”

 

“It’s because you’re a fidgety little ball of stress.” Lapis raised an eyebrow. “How do you even function?”

 

An awkward laugh escaped from Peridot’s mouth as she fiddled with her fingers. “I’ve just always been like this.”

 

A silence filled the air.

 

Peridot cleared her throat. “Well, I should be going. Have fun feeding your birds.”

 

She waved and walked off.

 

_Log date 2 11 3_

 

_While I was welding a sculpture Lazuli approached me. She typically watches me from a distance so this behaviour is highly unusual._

 

_Then again, she’s been looking at me differently all day today._

 

_Did my gift work?_

 

“Peridot.”

 

Peridot lifted her heat visor and looked at Lapis. “Yes Lazuli?”

 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Lapis pointed at Peridot’s welding equipment and then her sculpture.

 

This took Peridot by surprise. “Okay, sure. Do you have anything you want to make in mind?”

 

Lapis pulled out her new book and flipped through it. She held the open book towards Peridot and pointed at a picture of a birdhouse.

 

“I want to make that. This book says we can get more birds to come by making a birdhouse and also a thing to feed them.”

 

Peridot carefully looked at the picture. “This is made out of wood so you can’t weld it. We can still make it, it’d just require a different method.”

 

“Why can’t we make it out of metal?" 

 

That was a good question. Peridot pulled out her phone and looked it up.

 

"It says here that a metal birdhouse would get too hot and burn the birds’ feet. And trust me, getting burned sucks.”

 

Lapis didn’t seem to see the humour in Peridot’s joke.

 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that to happen”

 

With yet another awkward silence passing Peridot kicked herself for making that joke.

 

“Um, anyway, we don’t have enough supplies to make a birdhouse,” Peridot broke the silence. “I have to make a supply run in a few days, can making the birdhouse wait until then?”

 

Lapis shrugged. “Sure.”

 

_So it was decided, I would go shopping and then build birdhouses with Lazuli._

 

_I would say I’m looking forward to it but frankly, I’m not. Our interactions tend to take an awkward turn._

 

_I want to keep trying with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's joke falling flat really tickled my funny bone for some reason so I drew it.  
> http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/151259703951/why-cant-we-make-it-out-of-metal-for-some


	10. Befriending Lapis Lazuli Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts two and three went up at the same time.

_Log date 2 13 3_

 

_Lazuli and I went shopping for supplies. It was largely uneventful. But I did learn something._

 

_I really like the smell of lumber._

 

_Anyway, we’re building birdhouses together today._

 

Peridot set up a table and her and Lapis sat at it. There were a couple copies of instructions for how to build a birdhouse on the table.

 

Peridot explained to Lapis how to build the project, how to use a hammer, a drill, and so on.

 

Halfway through the explanation Lapis interrupted Peridot.

 

“You know, you can call me ‘Lapis’ like everybody else does.”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure,” Peridot scratched her cheek. “Calling you 'Lazuli’ is kind of a habit at this point.”

 

Peridot finished her explaining and they got to work building their birdhouses largely in silence save for the pounding of hammers and the occasional grumble from Peridot.

 

All her years of experience helped Peridot quickly bang together her birdhouse. She finished before Lapis and glanced at her progress.

 

Lapis was surprisingly far along. As it turns out she’s good with her hands.

 

“Good work Laz…pis,” Peridot smiled at Lapis.

 

Lapis glanced over at Peridot with a small smile of her own. “Thanks.”

 

As Lapis finished up Peridot gathered the supplies they need to paint and seal the birdhouses. No sense letting that work go to waste.

 

By the time Peridot returned Lapis had finished. Peridot put the paint and brushes on the table and they got to work.

 

“You’re going to paint yours purple and green, aren’t you?” Lapis said with a giggle.

 

Peridot blushed. “No!”

 

She did.

 

Lapis was a little bit more creative with her paint job than Peridot was, she painted a beach on hers.

 

As Lapis was painting Peridot couldn’t take her eyes away. She didn’t expect Lapis to have this skill.

 

“What?” Lapis asked with a blush. “You’re staring at me.”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m just impressed by your skill. Did you do a lot of painting on Homeworld?”

 

Lapis shook her head. “No. This just came naturally to me.”

 

After some consideration Peridot decided to make an offer. “Would you like to collaborate with me some time?”

 

Lapis smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

Peridot grinned, surprised and thrilled by this answer.

 

After the paint and sealer dried Peridot and Lapis hung their birdhouses side-by-side.

 

_Making the birdhouses was actually very successful._

 

_I’m actually looking forward to my collaborative project with Lapis._


	11. Befriending Lapis Lazuli Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the last several months Peridot's been having a recurring dream. Or rather, nightmare. Not that anyone would know, sadness is the one emotion she usually keeps hidden.

_Log date 2 17 3_

 

_I had that dream again._

 

_Why can’t I get past it? That happened so long ago._

 

_So why can’t I get past that?_

 

_a sniffle_

 

Before entering the barn Lapis saw Peridot sitting in the corner talking to a large mint green alien plush, a spot on its neck was sewn shut with twine and was obviously done by an amateur.

 

Peridot talking to this plush wasn’t a wholly unfamiliar sight.

 

But it seemed different this time.

 

It seemed sad.

 

Lapis paused and stood behind the curtain and listened.

 

“I don’t get it. There must be something wrong with me, it’s been several months but that memory still haunts me.”

 

Peridot took a shaky breath and continued.

 

“They say time heals all wounds so I just need to be patient I guess.” Peridot sniffled. “Thanks for listening to me. Sorry I ripped out your throat.”

 

Lapis felt awkward just standing there at this point. She felt she shouldn’t have listened in like that.

 

But Lapis also felt that maybe it was a good thing she did, she had no idea Peridot was going through such a thing.

 

Lapis steeled herself and stepped into the barn.

 

When Peridot heard the unmistakable sound of bare feet on wood floors she quickly and discreetly wiped her eyes then turned around.

 

“Oh hello Lazuli, uh, I mean, Lapis. How are you feeling?”

 

For the first time Lapis realized just how much practice Peridot must’ve had hiding her emotions.

 

“I’m fine, you?” Lapis replied.

 

Peridot smiled wide. “I’m fine. Just uh, just bouncing ideas for sculptures off of my little friend here.”

 

Lapis stared at Peridot long and hard until Peridot’s smile faltered. “You don’t seem fine to me.”

 

“Um, heh, uh,” Peridot’s tears started to come back, she wiped them away. “Okay, maybe I’m not fine right now but I will be. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Lapis sat down next to Peridot. “You know, talking about it to something alive might help.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly-”

 

“Even after I took my frustration out on you, you still listened to me. It’s the least I can do,” Lapis put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

 

Peridot took a deep breath and tried to work up the courage to speak but couldn’t.  Talking about anything else is so simple.

 

Peridot tried again and succeeded.

 

“I had a nightmare about the Diamond Incident again. It was centred around the explosion. I think I lost a finger in it. I mean, it’s back, I’m a Gem, but seeing your finger get blown off repeatedly is actually kind of unsettling.”

 

Peridot glanced at her hand for a split second then continued.

 

“In my dream I was also consumed by Yellow Diamond’s piercing eyes. No words were said, just staring and then a stab, then, blackness.”

 

Peridot started to get emotional again. “Then I woke up with pain coursing through my right arm and midsection.”

 

Her tears started to fall, Peridot looked over at Lapis whose face actually showed some concern.

 

“Um,” Peridot sniffled. “Can I hug you?”

 

Lapis really didn’t expect that. She hesitated, the only one she’s ever let hug her was Steven.

 

This hesitation told Peridot that no, she can’t have a hug so Peridot absent-mindedly went to chew her pinky nail.

 

“Ouch.”

 

But she bit into her flesh instead of her nail because it was on her right hand, the one without a pinky nail. Peridot switched hands and started chewing.

 

“Yeah, you can hug me,” Lapis replied then realized that she may have taken too long to do so.

 

It didn’t seem to matter to Peridot though. She wrapped her arms around Lapis without hesitation.

 

“Thank you, hugging helps ground me,” Peridot sighed. “But tell me when you want me to stop and I will.”

 

Lapis awkwardly rubbed Peridot’s back. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

After a little bit Lapis spoke, “Have you talked to anybody else about this?”

 

Peridot nodded. “I talked to Amethyst the first time,” she sighed, “but none of the other times. I don’t want to burden her with the same problem over and over again. She’ll get sick of it, and me.” Peridot started to shake.

 

Lapis kept rubbing Peridot’s back. “I’m not exactly a relationship expert. But I know Amethyst likes you, I can hear it every time she’s over. I really doubt she’d break up with you because you keep having a nightmare.”

 

Peridot looked up at Lapis. “I suppose, I also don’t need to tell her the details every time.”

 

“Exactly,” Lapis shrugged. “You can just say ‘I had the dream again’ and then you’ll hug and cuddle and start giggling endlessly.”

 

Peridot’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. “Thank you La…pis,” Peridot ended the hug feeling better.

 

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “You know, you don’t _have to_ call me 'Lapis.’ I’m fine either way.”

 

Peridot let out a large sigh of relief. “Oh good, I still want to get into the habit but hearing that took a lot of pressure off of me.”

 

Lapis laughed. “I didn’t realize I was doing that to you. You try too hard. Don’t worry so much, I already like you. For a genius you sure aren’t that bright.”

 

Peridot frowned. “I wasn’t sure since our conversations are always so awkward.”

 

“I’m just not much of a talker.”

 

“Ah, I see. That explains it,” Peridot cracked a smile. “Peridots are supposed to be like that, believe it or not.”

 

Lapis snorted.

 

Peridot giggled. “It’s true! My being so talkative was the biggest complaint co-workers had about me. Well, that and my stubbornness.”

 

“That, I can see.”

 

The two shared a laugh.

 

“Thanks again,” Peridot smiled at Lapis. “It really helped. And, if you need me to do the same for you, I will.”

 

Lapis returned Peridot’s smile.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

_I’m glad I have Lazuli as my roommate. She was a big help to me._

 

_I’m glad we’re friends._

 

_I’m also glad she told me that. It’s so hard for me to tell._


End file.
